A Different Course of Action
by ArtemisXHolly159
Summary: This an AU of the first book and it's my first AU so try not to be too harsh if you don't like it. Anyways, LEP doesn't pay the ransom and Holly is left for dead. Please enjoy and review. A/H! Maybe character death if I feel evil.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER ARTEMIS FOWL FAN FIC! *CUE APPLAUSE* THANK YOU, THANK YOU. WELL THIS STORY IS AN AU OF THE FIRST BOOK. THIS IS SORT OF SIMILAR TO KELLYKAT'S BEAUTY AND THE BEAST STORY BUT MY VERSION. IF ANY OF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, THE LEP COULDN'T PAY THE RANSOM AND LEFT HOLLY FOR DEAD, EXCEPT BUTLER CONVINCES ARTEMIS TO KEEP HER ALIVE. THIS IS ALL I'M TAKING FROM HER STORY EVERYTHING ELSE, LIKE THE PLOT, IS MINE. SO ENJOY!**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

Artemis sat there in his study, hands tangled within his raven black hair, thinking of how to go about the current situation. 'Okay, the LEP is not going to pay the ransom so I will be forced to kill the hostage' He eventually decided. He stood up and walked out of the room, heading toward the kitchen for a knife. Butler was in the kitchen when he walked in and saw his charge looking at the knives. The bodyguard stepped in front of him, separating his charge from the rack of blades.

"What do you need the knives for?" asked the manservant.

"I need to dispose of the hostage, the LEP will not pay the ransom and I have no use for her anymore" commented Artemis dryly.

"I see...But is it absolutely, positively neccessary to kill the hostage?" Butler asked, hoping to keep Holly alive.

"Well, what am I supposed to do with her" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, but if that were your father or mother, you would want mercy for them, wouldn't you?" Butler asked, playing a very dangerous card.

Artemis's expression softened and he walked past Butler, going for the basement door. Butler internally sighed with relief. Artemis turned the knob and descended the stairs to Holly's cell. He found the elf sleeping peacfully and decided to leave her be for the time being and come down later.

As he was walking upstairs, he heard the cot creak and small moan. He walked back over to the steel door and peered through the bars. Holly was sitting up in her cot, looking at her surroundings. Artemis cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the elf. Holly looked towards the human and backed up farther against the wall, if that was possible. Artemis noticed the horrified expression on her face and momentarily dropped his guard.

"Holly, I'm not going to hurt you" He said, his voice calm.

"How do I know that?" asked Holly, voice quivering slightly. She mentally scolded herself for letting her true emotion show.

Artemis held his hands up and walked into the cell. He sat on the edge of the cot and slowly lowered his hands to his lap.

"The LEP isn't going to pay the ransom and I was going to kill you" Artemis admitted.

Holly's face went back to horrified and she stood up off the cot and walked to the corner farthest from Artemis. Artemis sighed and started walking towards Holly again. She turned he head and started trying to back up further.

"Holly.."

"Leave me alone" She cried.

"Holly.."

"STOP!" she cried again.

"HOLLY!" Artemis yelled impatiently.

Holly stopped crying out and looked at Artemis, waiting for a response from the boy. "I was going to kill you, but I will not, for the sake of my bodyguard" Artemis explained.

"Will I ever go home?" Holly asked.

"Most likely, no, so get used to living here" Artemis said.

"I'd rather die" Holly retorted.

"That could be arranged" offered Artemis.

Holly nodded furiously and said, "No".

"Good, now I am going to find a guest room for you to stay in from now on"

"Ok" Holly replied, reclaiming her spot on the cot.

Artemis left the room to look for a room for Holly to stay in. All the rooms were under renovation. Artemis didn't know what to do, for once in his life. He walked into the kitchen and found Butler just finishing dinner.

"Butler, there are no spare rooms for Holly to sleep in" Artemis informed.

"Let her sleep with you, I mean your bed is big enough" Butler said, completely serious.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. She is our guest and you will treat her with respect" Butler said, throwing Artemis off. 'He has never spoken to me that way before, he must feel strongly about this' thought Artemis.

"Fine, Butler, I can sense you feel strongly about this so I will let her stay with me only until the spare rooms are finished with renovation" Artemis said.

"Thank you Artemis"

He walked back down to the basement and told Holly the news. She didn't like it one bit. "I am not staying with you" She said.

"Holly, I don't like the idea anymore than you do, but you have to stay somewhere, unless you'd rather stay here" Artemis said, motioning to the cell they were in.

"No, I'd rather stay here"

"Are you sure, this is the only opportunity you'll have to get out of this cell" Artemis warned.

"Ugh...fine!" Holly reluctantly screamed.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK, LOVE IT, HATE IT, LOVE IT BUT HATE IT? BE SURE TO REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS, I'M BACK ONCE AGAIN AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, I HAVE ANOTHER STORY I'M WORKING ON AND I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SCHOOL AND MY SKATE SPONSOR HAS ME RUNNING WILD WITH T-SHIRT ORDERS AND SELLING MERCHANDISE AND STUFF BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT. ALSO, I'M SORRY TO KELLYCAT77, I READ MY FIRST CHAPTER AND REALIZED IT WAS SIMILAR TO BEAUTY AND THE BEAST AND I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THAT. THIS WILL CHANGE AND IT MIGHT END UP BEING AN AU TO THE ARCTIC INCIDENT TOO. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, CHAPTER 2!

THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159

Artemis led Holly to his room and opened the door for her. She walked past him into the room, still steaming. She sat on the bed angrily, the springs bouncing her up gently, killing the angry gesture. Artemis rolled his eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Holly, you're going to have to get used to us, you quite possibly will be spending your life here, or at least until mine is over" Artemis said.

Holly sighed. He was right, she didn't want to spend 9 decades in anger and fear of what he might do if she refused to do what he said.

"Fine" Holly breathed.

"Very good, now I'll be back in 5 minutes to check up on you" Artemis said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Holly questioned.

"I have to speak with bodyguard" Artemis replied, "Meanwhile, you rest"

Artemis left the room and locked the door behind him. He walked down the stairs to where he was sure Butler was. Artemis opened the door to the dojo and as he predicted, Butler was training with his throwing knives.

"Hello, Butler" Artemis said.

The manservant turned around, holstering the knife in his hand.

"Where is Holly?" Butler asked.

"In my room, resting" Artemis replied.

"What are you going to do with her, sir?" Butler asked.

"I have an idea in mind, but the odds are against us" Artemis replied.

"Can I know?" Butler asked.

"Well, I thought maybe she could help us get my father back, since we couldn't get the gold that would fund our search our party, but the LEP already think she's dead and how is more person going to help rescue my father from the Russian Mafia" Artemis said.

"I have the numbers of few buddies of mine from Madame Ko's Academy, they're all graduates and might be willing to help" Butler offered.

"Call them. Meanwhile, I'll go check on Holly" Artemis said, turning and leaving the dojo.

Butler wiped the sweat on the bridge of his nose with a towel and pulled out his cell phone, choosing Billy Kong, Arno Blunt and Madame Ko herself. Truth be told, Butler never really liked Kong or Blunt, but he needed all the help he could and no one would want to argue with the Butlers. Maybe Blunt, but Kong was descent enough if you really got to know him. He dialed their numbers and all three gave a yes, some more hesitant than others, but Butler blackmailed them into helping.

SO WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO FAR. SORRY FOR A SHORT CHAPTER BUT MOST MY CHAPTERS WILL BE SHORT SO SORRY. AND JUST TO CLEAR THINGS UP, ARNO BLUNT AND BILLY KONG HAVEN'T MET BUTLER SINCE TRAINING SO NO INTENSE HATRED FOR EACH OTHER. ANYWAYS, TO KELLYCAT77, I HOPE THIS STEERS ME AWAY FROM THE SIMILARITIES OF YOUR STORY AND AGAIN SO SORRY. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUESS WHO'S BACK, GO ON GUESS...FINE, I'LL TELL YOU *PULLS YOU IN CLOSE* *WHISPERS* ME. SO I'M BACK AGAIN AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING FOR AWHILE AND I'M SORRY, I HONESTLY HAVE NO EXCUSE. ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO CO-AUTHOR MY HALLOWEEN ONE-SHOT WITH ME SO IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED PM ME. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO CHAPTER 3**

**THANKS, ArtemisXHolly159**

Kong and Blunt arrived at the manor around noon. Butler was the one to greet them at the doors. He led them into a private room and began explaining why he had insisted they come here.

"Why did bring us here, Butler" Kong snapped.

"Yeah, Butler, what was so important" Blunt added.

"I need your help" Butler admitted.

"Wow, this must be serious if you, the great Butler, is asking us for help" Kong said, sarcastically.

"Artemis's father has been kidnapped by the Russian Mafia and we're planning a rescue mission" Butler explained.

"No, no way, those guys are insane, killing machines" Kong shot.

"So are we" Blunt chimed in.

"True" Butler said.

"This is the most dangerous mission any of us will ever do"

"And if we pulls this off, we'll be crowned the best and highly trained men ever" Blunt said.

"One, there is no crown and two, What you said was true, this could prove how highly trained each one of us are" Butler stated, "So, ya'll in?"

"I'm in" Blunt agreed.

"Me too" Kong added.

"Ok, you can train in my dojo slash firing range while I go talk to Master Artemis" Butler directed.

"Alright, but we're out if we don't get a debriefing" they both said, walking towards the dojo.

Butler walked upstairs and entered Artemis's room, cautiously as to not disturb the boy. As soon as he walked in, he noticed right away that Holly was asleep on the bed and Artemis sat in chair, watching the still body of the elf.

"Master Artemis, are you alright?" Butler asked.

"Fine, Butler. Have our guests arrived yet?" Artemis asked, turning his attention the manservant.

"Yes, they are in the dojo and demand a debrief or they walk. I thought you'd best do that now or never" Butler said to the boy.

"Very well, give me 5 minutes to collect my bearings" Artemis said, redirecting his attention to the papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir" Butler said, a little too formal.

Butler gently shut the door and went to update his c soon-to-be comrades. Butler walked noiselessly down the stairs and opened the door to his dojo. Blunt was at the firing range and Kong was beating up a punching bag. They both simultaneously turned around when the heard the door open.

"Well, where's _Master Artemis_ to give us our briefing" Kong asked impatiently.

"Give him 5 minutes"

"5 minutes not milisecond later" Blunt warned.

Exactly 5 minutes had passed when Artemis entered the dojo and led the group to the conference room. He sat them around the round table and started his briefing.

"Ok, As you know, my father has been kidnapped by the Russian Mafia, a very powerful organization. They would not hesitate to kill either one of us so we have to be stealthy. Butler has the patience and skills necessary to watch us from a far with a sniper rifle. Kong is the most aggressive and killing people never bothered him. Blunt is loyal and follows orders as commanded, also his bulk will put off anyone brave enough to fight him. As you can see, we are very desperate and need your help...I need my father..." Artemis concluded.

"I will help you get your father back, Artemis. Don't worry" Kong said, the first sincere thing he'd said since his brother died.

"Me too," Blunt added, "I know what it's like to not have a father and the last thing you need is to not have your father around to watch you grow up."

"Thank you, gentlemen, I really appreciate it"

"Well, get some rest gentlemen, we have a very busy tomorrow" Butler said.

"Yes" they both agreed.

**WELL SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I HAD A SEVERE CASE OF THE FLU AND I'M BARELY RECOVERING. I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME :)**


End file.
